Alphas take Toronto
by Islandwitch
Summary: When Alphas attack an American tourist Bill, Hicks, and Kat are sent to Toronto to assist in the investigation but they run into lots of problems including certain teenagers that just can't stay out of trouble. Featuring Clare, Fiona, and WhisperHug from Degrassi.


**Author's Note:**

**Hello all, this story combines two of my favorite shows; Alphas and Degrassi. There will be a focus on Alphas with my favorite Degrassian's popping up here and there (in other words, if you haven't watched Degrassi you can still read and understand this story but it might be a good idea to at least pop over to the wiki if you've never seen Alphas) **

**Possible Spoilers up through the 2nd season of Alphas and up through the 12th season of Degrassi.**

**This first chapter is strictly Alphas but look out for some Degrassi characters in the next chapter.**

* * *

"We've got a new assignment from Cley" said Bill as he walked into Dr. Rosen's office and threw a file on his desk.

Dr. Rosen shook his head as he looked through the file, "Bill, this doesn't really look like a case for us, the Canadian government can handle it"

"I'm sure they can but someone is pulling strings here and I don't think we have much choice" answered Bill.

"I can't leave right now, I'm getting closer to Parrish all the time and I need the team to help me" Rosen said.

"Well, how about I take Hicks and leave everyone else here?" suggested Bill.

"You'd be alone in a strange city" said Rosen shaking his head again, "no, take at least two with you, there is safety in numbers"

Bill quirked his lips in thought, "okay, I want Kat to go with us"

"Kat?" asked Rosen doubtfully, "I don't know Bill, she hasn't been out in the field yet"

"Yeah, but you don't need her here and I know she'll have my back in a fight" explained Bill.

"Alright" said Rosen, "well according to this, your flight leaves in just an hour, you'd better get Cameron and Kat"

* * *

"Why are we going to Toronto?" Asked Cameron Hicks as he, Bill, and Kat walked down the aisle of the airplane to their seats.

"Alphas tried to kill some big shot American tourist" replied Bill quietly as Kat claimed the window seat with a triumphant grin.

"Yay! I finally get to work with the big dogs" said Kat with a cocky look as she settled in her seat.

"Rosen wasn't to keen on you coming along so don't prove him right" warned Bill sitting down beside her.

"Yeah that's right, leave me with the aisle seat" grumbled Hicks as the fasten seatbelt light came on.

After they had taken off Hicks leaned closer to Bill and asked "what exactly are we supposed to be doing?"

"We're working with the Canadian government to apprehend the three Alphas that attacked Spencer Clarkson yesterday in an antique store" answered Bill.

"An antique store?" asked Kat raising her eyebrows, "that's a weird place to attack someone, not to mention, why would some big shot American tourist be visiting an antique store?"

"He might just like antiques" answered Bill, "but just in case, I've got Gary doing some research on Mr. Clarkson, he'll probably call me as soon as the plane lands"

* * *

"Yes Gary, but that doesn't really mean anything" said Bill patiently into his phone as he, Kat, and Hicks waited for a cab outside of the Toronto Pearson International Airport.

"Tell him you'll call him back" whispered Hicks quickly, "I think we got an official welcome party" he said nodding at a black suv pulled up to the curb from which a man was getting out and heading their way.

Bill flipped his phone closed and walked forward with his hand outstretched, the stranger shook it firmly and proceeded to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Carl Hodgins" he looked over at Hicks and then let his gaze linger on Kat before turning back to Bill, "Dr. Rosen, we were expecting more people on your team"

"Uh well, I'm not actually Dr. Rosen" said Bill, "He couldn't come but we're more than able to assist with whatever you need"

"Cameron Hicks" said Hicks holding his own hand out.

Hodgins nodded and shook it as Kat and Bill introduced themselves.

"Well we better get to work, we can drop your things off at the hotel and then I'll take you to the store if you want" offered Hodgins.

"Sounds like a plan" answered Bill.

"Any leads on these guys?" asked Hicks as they all climbed in the suv.

"We found a witness that saw them leave the store at around 2:00 pm but the woman wasn't sure where they went or even if they had a vehicle" replied Hodgins, "but the thing is, Mr. Clarkson didn't report the attack until around 3:35 pm and even assuming he was knocked out for a while why didn't someone find him?"

"Sounds like Mr. Clarkson might have some explaining to do" said Bill.

"Yeah, but he won't talk to anyone unless they work for the U.S. and apparently he has the clout to make that happen cause I was ordered to leave him alone until you guy's got here" said Hodgins.

"Just a quick question" said Bill, "you do know what we're dealing with right? These guys Clarkson reported aren't quite your cut and dried bad guys"

"They're Alphas" replied Hodgins, "yeah I know, that was the one thing we could figure out from the garbled tale Mr. Clarkson told when we first got to the scene" he nodded at them through the rearview mirror, "I understand you guy's are as well. My department has been tasked with taking on "unusual" crimes which has included several Alphas over the years but we have a couple of them working with us too"


End file.
